


Just Relax

by OathKeeper



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathKeeper/pseuds/OathKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keeler suggests that Abel should relax and take a break from working so hard, he isn't too sure what to do. Good thing that Cain knows the perfect way to take away all of his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing my first fic! Obviously, this is a one shot involving the recreational use of marijuana, drugged sex, and, of course, homosexuality. The main pairing is CainxAbel, but I have also hinted at EnckexKeeler. I hope you enjoy my writing, and if you feel up to it, please comment! Again, thank you.

“Abel, it’s time to quit for today.” Said Keeler, causing Abel to nearly jump out of his seat.

The light-haired navigator had been so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even notice that the ship’s clocks were about to hit 11 pm and all the others had already left their posts to retire for the night. He was too focused on finishing his new engine design. After turning up to look at his superior, though, he knew it was time to call it quits, at least until tomorrow.

“I’m sorry, Keeler, I just… lost track of time.” This earned a soft laugh from the longhaired man.

“No need to state the obvious, Abel.” He replied in a light voice. “I know you have been working very hard. It’s quite admirable.” Abel blushed slightly.

“Th-thank you, sir!” Keeler smiled.

“You’re very welcome. It’s true, though. And just call me Keeler. All that ‘sir’ stuff is too formal for me.”

“Yes, s… Keeler.” Abel replied quickly.

“Now, Abel, since you and I are the last ones here, there’s no reason for you to feel guilty for going home for the night. Come on, I need to lock the door.”

“Alright,” responded Abel willingly. Quickly turning off his monitor and gathering up his things, he followed Keeler out into the main hallway.

“You know what, Abel?” Said Keeler as he punched in the code to lock the door and arm the alarm system.

“Hmm?” Questioned the shorter-haired man.

“You have been working so hard, but I think you need to also find the time to relax.” This caught Abel off-guard, and he took a short moment before replying.

“…I know, but it just seems so hard to right now, especially since we are on the brink of a war.” Keeler gave a heavy sigh.

“I hear you.” He replied, tucking his silky hair behind his ear. “And it only seems more prevalent since we’re in the military, right?” Abel nodded. “I agree with you, Abel,” Keeler continued, placing a hand on the other navigator’s shoulder, “but I also believe that since we _are_ in the military, part of our duty is also not letting the pressures of military life phase us. We must stay strong. Not just physically, like the fighters do, or mentally in order to pilot our ships, but also emotionally, so that we can still feel like we’re living, and not just fighting a seemingly hopeless battle. Do you understand?”

“…Yes, sir.” Replied Abel quietly. Keeler truly was a leader. He knew exactly what to say, and was able to put himself on the same level as the rest of the crew, despite his higher position. “That’s… a very good way to think about it.” Keeler gave a kind smile.

“I just think that a good man like you should look on the brighter side of things.”

“Thank you, sir.” Abel replied.

“It’s no problem.” Keeler responded, and turned to leave.

“Oh, one more thing, sir!” The younger man suddenly said. Keeler turned to look back at him.

“What is it?”

“What exactly do you do to relax?” Keeler smiled happily.

“Mostly, I spend time with Encke. He is both my fighter and my closest friend. And also...” He leaned in closer to Abel, “most of the navigators can get pretty boring.” The two of them chuckled, and Abel gave a fervent nod.

“Thank you, sir. That helps.”

“You’re very welcome, Abel.” Replied Keeler. “Oh, and before I forget…”

“Yes?”

“Just call me Keeler, please.”

 

 

By the time he reached the door to his and Cain’s room, Abel already knew what he wanted to do to relax.

_I spend time with Encke. He is both my fighter and my closest friend._

Although Abel figured that he and Cain weren’t exactly ‘friends’ per se, he believed that spending time with the dark-haired man would hopefully have a good effect on him. But then the question arose, what should they do? They could play cards, or… just talk, maybe? Lately it had been hard to do anything with Cain (besides having sex, of course), and he seemed very distant ever since they were re-assigned to the Sleipnir. Abel wasn’t even too sure when Cain would be back for the night…

As he opened the door into their small quarters, though, his question was answered. There Cain sat, on their overlapping mattresses laid out on the floor, typing away at his laptop.

“Hey,” Was all he said.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Said Abel, walking into the space and locking the door behind him. “You hardly ever get back before I do.”

“I had a headache.”

“…I see.” Abel replied, realizing that Cain wasn’t willing to form sentences that were more than six words long. It was just like it had been for the past few weeks. Forlornly, he made his way into their tiny connected bathroom, changed out of his uniform, brushed his teeth, and took a spot next to Cain on their mattresses. He wasn’t sure what to say now. Cain’s standoffish attitude had completely thrown his nerves off. And for a while, he just sat there, his slender, pale legs curled up to his chest.

That was, until Cain stopped his typing, and glanced over at his navigator. Abel was staring off at one of their stainless steel walls, a somewhat pained expression on his face.

“Thinking about anything, princess?” He muttered. Abel visibly stiffened a little at Cain’s sudden verbalization.

“It’s… nothing really,” he began. “I just…”

“Anyone you need me to punch for you? Just give me a name.”

“No, it’s not that.” responded Abel, this time turning to look at his fighter, “Well, I mean there might be a few that could use a punch in the face, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“You mean you wanted to talk, so you just sat there saying nothing?”

“You seemed busy.”

“I don’t go on the computer to work, you know that, smarty-pants.”

“Do I?” Abel replied bluntly, catching Cain by surprise.

“And what the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just feel like you haven’t been around. I find myself falling asleep before you ever come back at night, and you leave before I wake up in the morning. And the only time I see you otherwise, you just want to have sex…”

“You like it though, don’t you?”

“What?”

“The sex.”

“That’s not the point, Cain!” Exclaimed Abel. Frustrated, he got up from the floor, and began to pace back and forth in the space of their small room. “Where do you even go? It’s like the Sleipnir has completely changed you…”

“You sound like a fucking housewife.”

“Stop dodging the questions.” Cain gave a deep sigh, closed his laptop, and stood up from his spot to look his navigator in the eyes.

“What brought this all on?” He questioned.

“Brought what on?”

“Why are you suddenly so upset about the change? Why haven’t you talked to me about it earlier? Or why didn’t you just keep it in like you had been?”

“…I just…” Abel muttered. “I want to spend time with you. I want to talk with you, or play a goddamn board game, or cards or something. I don’t give a crap what it is. I just want to relax with you for once.” Cain raised his dark eyebrows in surprise.

“You just want to… relax? Like hang out and shit?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been working a lot, and you have too, I’m sure, so I just thought it would be a good idea for us to relax together.” Cain, obviously contemplating the idea, was silent for a moment, before a sudden smirk appeared on his face.

“I think I know the perfect way for you to relax.” He said, mischief obvious in his voice.

“Cain, you know I don’t mean sex, right?”

“I know. I wasn’t talking about sex.”

“…Then what?” Stifling a chuckle, the tan man walked over to one of the panels in the wall where he kept his few possessions. His favorite leather jacket, some jeans and t-shirts, and finally, he found what he was looking for: a small, wooden box.

Sitting back down on their bed, Cain patted the area next to him, a silent invitation for Abel to join. Once they were both situated, Cain eagerly opened up the box. It took Abel a moment to figure out what exactly was inside, but once he did, he let out a loud gasp.

“Is that drugs?!” He exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and fear. Cain let out a laugh.

“Calm down, Princess, it’s not going to eat you or anything.” He said, pulling out the little plastic bag. “And weed’s not a drug, it’s an herb.”

“Says you.” Retorted Abel. Cain scoffed.

“Don’t hate it ‘til you try it.”

“Look, Cain, I don’t want to get addicted…” Cain, stifling another laugh, had to take a moment before he could reply.

“…Princess, ha, you’re a riot.”

“What’s so funny?”

“You can’t get addicted to bud, at least, not physically. And I’m sure you have a strong enough will that you won’t get mentally addicted after just one try. And, if it also worries you, there aren’t any risks of getting lung cancer or anything from smoking pot.”

“Yeah, unlike the disgusting cigarettes you smoke everyday.”

“Shut up, it’s a personal choice.” Cain replied defensively. “But yeah, I’m telling you, if you wanna relax, this is the shit that will fulfill your wildest dreams. And you’re even lucky enough to have me as a teacher.”

“To teach me what?”

“How to get the best hits possible.”

“I never said that I would do it!”

“Come on, Abel, go for it! It will be an adventure! An opportunity to broaden your horizons.”

“How did you even get it on the ship? We went through a security check…”

“I bought it where it was legal, and the military lets me have it if I show them the receipt, okay? Just please do it! I wanna get stoned.”

“Oh, so you’re only doing it so you can get a buzz, huh?” Retorted Abel.

“No! That’s not it! I just…” Cain leaned in more, so that his and Abel’s noses were touching, and their lips centimeters apart. “…I want to get high with _you._ It will be special.”

“This is definitely a form of peer pressure I’ve never encountered before.” Abel joked.

“Trust me, Abel.” Cain said quietly, in almost a whisper. “I will be right here, and if you want to stop, we can stop.”

“…It will get me to relax?”

“There’s nothing else like it.”

“…Fine.”

“Yes!” Punching the air in victory, Cain eagerly took out a small glass piece, and asked for Abel to hold it while he packed the smelly leaves into the open, bowl-shaped part of the pipe. As he did this, Abel gazed at just how beautiful the little glass object really was. It was black with an electric-blue helix running down the entirety of the piece, from the opening where he assumed one inhaled the smoke, all the way down to the other end. He smiled slightly, realizing it fit Cain perfectly.

“Okay, all set.” Said Cain happily, carefully placing the rest of the leaves back into the baggy with the rest of his stash, and took out a brand-new lighter from the box. Abel handed him the pipe. “Now, since it’s your first time, I’ll let you have greens.”

“Greens?”

“It’s when you get the first hit. The weed is not charred or anything, it’s perfectly green. If you do it right, it’s usually the best hit.”

“But I don’t know the first thing about inhaling smoke.”

“That’s okay. I’ll help you the first time.” Cain held the piece up to Abel’s face. Slowly, Abel leaned in and put his mouth around the lip. “Ready?” Cain asked. Abel nodded lightly, and the dark-haired man sparked the lighter’s flame, holding it down on the leaves. “Okay, breathe in.” Abel did as he said, and immediately could feel the foreign fumes travel down his windpipe. “Now, don’t let it out yet, okay? If you want to feel the intensity of the hit, you should hold it in your lungs for as long as you can.” Abel could only do it for a mere five seconds or so before he was coughing loudly, the smoke filling the air around them.

“Was… was that good?” Abel managed after his coughing fit subsided. Cain chuckled.

“Well, you didn’t do so well on the elegance or endurance, but I give you points for listening to me, and for trying.” Putting the piece up to his own mouth, Cain took a hit for himself, and Abel was amazed at just how long he could hold the fumes in. It was at least half a minute before he slowly let the smoke trail out of his mouth.

“Fuuuck…” He said with a smile. “M’kay,  think you’re ready for another hit?” He asked. Abel nodded.

This one was a bit more successful. Abel was able to hold in the smoke for around ten seconds, and he didn’t cough afterwards. Instead, he felt a dizzy feeling. Not in the bad way, though. It felt like he was slightly swaying. He kind of liked it.

After several more hits, though, he KNEW he was definitely swaying. The feeling in his feet and hands was heightened, and he was smiling uncontrollably like an idiot. Was this what being high was like?

“You can feel it, can’t ya?”

“Yeeaahh…” Abel responded with a giggle. Cain laughed, putting an arm around his navigator.

“Ya wanna do another bowl? This one’s finished.”

“Uh…”

“…”

“…”

“…I’ll just do half a bowl.”

After that bowl was finished, Abel then found himself laying on their bed as Cain packed up the box.

“Ehh… too lazy to get up and put it in the drawer…” Cain muttered, simply laying the little wooden container in one of the corners of the room on the floor. He then sluggishly took a spot lying next to Abel, and draped one of his tan muscular arms across the pale man’s torso, so that they were spooning. They laid in silence for a short moment before Abel spoke.

“Cain…”

“Wuh?”

“I feel like I’m melting into the bed.” They both laughed.

“Good. That means it’s working.”

“Do you feel like your melting into the bed too?”

“Yeah, and I feel like I’m melting into you.”

“Oh, shut up… heh.” Abel chuckled with slight embarrassment.

“You know what you can really feel, though?”

“What’s that?”

“Sex.” Cain whispered into his ear. “If it feels good when we’re sober, just imagine what it’s like when we’re high.”

“But I… I think I heard a thing about, like, if you have sex while you’re high that regular sex will never be good enough.”

“No, that’s ecstasy, and I’m pretty sure it’s just a rumor… Either way, I bet it’ll feel really good.”

“Cain, I’m lazy…”

“Then you don’t have to move around.” He said, repositioning himself so that he was now pinning Abel down by the wrists onto the bed covers, his face centimeters away from the lighter-haired man’s. “I promise I will take care of everything…” Before his navigator could protest any more, Cain quickly pressed their mouths together, causing Abel to begin the descent into pleasure.

The kiss rapidly became more passionate, and Cain managed to slide his tongue into Abel’s mouth. As they battled for dominance over the kiss, Cain snuck his hand up into the shorter man’s loose shirt, gracing over his bellybutton, caressing his chest, and skidding his fingers back and forth over his nipples, causing him to moan into their kisses.

To finally get some air, the two men pulled away from each other, panting heavily, and staring into one another’s eyes. A string of saliva still connected between their mouths. Cain couldn’t believe how sexy Abel looked. His gray eyes were half-lidded, his chest rose and fell heavily with each breath, and Cain could feel that his arms and hands were shaking.

Not to mention, when Cain moved to sit slightly on Abel’s hips, he felt that the other man was already hard.

“That didn’t take long…” He muttered with a smile.

“Shaddup…” Abel managed between his heavy breaths.

“You want me to help you out with that?”

“Huh? No, wait! I’ll co…” Before he could finish his protest, though, the dark-haired man already shifted himself down so that his face was even with Abel’s crotch, and he pulled down the pale man’s boxers, revealing his already-hard cock. Abel gasped at the sudden cold air on his nether regions, but then let out a satisfied moan when that coldness was replaced with the warmth of Cain’s mouth around his shaft.

“Ahh… Cain…” He sighed as the tan man started bobbing his head up and down, and his hand started pumping the base of his dick. Slowly, Abel reached his hand down to the top of Cain’s head, and buried his pale fingers in the dark locks.

After another moment, Cain then sped up the pace, and even hummed as he continued to suck off his navigator.

“Cain! I’m close… to… please…”

Just as he was about to go over the edge, though, Cain came to an abrupt stop. Abel moaned impatiently, but quickly was silenced with another kiss from the dark-haired man.

“Are you ready for the main event?” Cain asked with a smirk.

“Just get inside me… already…”

“With pleasure…”

Expertly, Cain lifted both of Abel’s legs upward, and positioned them so that they were resting on his broad, tan shoulders. Using his saliva and fingers, he prepared his navigator as much as he could, but he knew they were both eager to be connected, so the act was rushed.

“Cain, I need you…” moaned Abel, who stared with half-lidded eyes up at his fighter. “Please…”

Without turning his gaze away from his partner, Cain unzipped his pants, pulled out his also-erect member, and positioned himself at Abel’s entrance.

“How much do you need me?”

“Cain, I…”

“Tell me.”

“The only thing that I need… the only thing that I want… right now is you.” Cain smiled, and without another word, he entered into the warmth inside of Abel.

“Ahh…” moaned Abel. Due to his heightened feeling, the intrusion still hurt, but the pleasure nearly completely drowned out the bad feeling.

“Fuck…” Cain sighed. It was definitely better than sober sex. The tightness and warmth were increased tenfold, and he could feel his heart beating at a nearly unbelievable pace within his chest.

Before he began moving inside, though, Cain felt Abel’s hand on his. He let their fingers intertwine, and kissed his beautiful navigator one more time before he started to slowly thrust.

With each pound inside of him, Abel let out a moan. It was almost like the hits he took. Each one was better than the last, and each took him to the next level of pleasure, pushing him closer and closer to release.

“Cain, I’m gonna…” Abel muttered between moans.

“Ah… me… too…” The other man replied. Speeding up the pace, he wanted this orgasm to be the best one Abel ever experienced in his life. He wanted his navigator to remember this moment, this night. He wanted to permanently inscribe his name and image into Abel’s memory, so that he would never forget him.

“Ah! Cain… ahh!” Abel Choked out as he was finally sent over the edge. Semen spilled out from his cock onto both their abdomens, and Cain could feel the inside of Abel’s walls physically tighten down even more onto him.

“Fuck, Abel…!” With a loud moan, his seed came rushing out of him, filling Abel with warmth. Orgasm had never felt this good. It seemed like the feeling lasted forever, and Cain may have even blacked out a little, because the next thing he knew, he was on his back again, pulled out of Abel, and panting heavily.

“Cain, I don’t even…” Muttered Abel. “What… just happened?”

“That’s how babies are made.” Abel laughed, unable to suppress it.

“You’re an idiot!”

“You’re the one who wanted to hang out with me in the first place. Remember that.” Cain replied, turning onto his side to look at his navigator.

“I bet you won’t ever let me forget this anyways.” Abel commented. Cain leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“…No. Never.”


End file.
